The Jacob Letters
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: The year is 1984. Gracie Hallow is a young Hufflepuff whose brother Jacob went missing searching for the mysterious Cursed Vaults of rumor and legend. In an attempt to find the brother who ruined her life, Gracie is pulled into the Vaults, and begins to write letters that carry her anger and pain to Jacob. These are the Jacob Letters. (Based on Hogwarts Mystery. SPOILERS.)
1. Letters from Year 1

Dear Jacob,

I don't know why I'm writing this. It's not like you'll get it— we don't know where you are, or even if you're alive. Never mind that Mum and Dad are worried sick. They want you to come home, Jacob. Even though they're still as angry as they were the night you came home, they still miss you and love you. Do you even care?

But I thought you ought to know what's going on, and Mum and Dad haven't really spoken to me since my Hogwarts letter came. I suspect they're afraid I'll be like you. I will never be like you.

Anyways, Mum took me to Diagon Alley today. She left me in the Three Broomsticks with a stack of Galleons and a time to meet her by, and let me loose. I used to love visiting Diagon Alley. I hate it now. All eyes were on me— and not just because of my silver hair. Ever since Rita Skeeter "accidentally" found and published a family picture, everyone knows that I'm your sister.

I met a new friend, Rowan Khanna. Her family raises trees to become wood for wands. She's a little weird, but nice. But she knew all about you and those stupid Cursed Vaults. She said everyone at school would know.

You were the oldest. You never had to live in anyone's shadow. But couldn't you have realized that maybe I didn't want your shadow? Did you ever realize that I'd have to live with what you've done? Or are you really as selfish as they say?

It's already left scars, in case you care. I bought a blackthorn wand from Mr. Ollivander. Rowan says that wand woods have meaning, and blackthorn belongs to warriors, to fighters. You know I never wanted to be a fighter. I was always playing with animals in the back garden and admiring all the pretty things, and was afraid of confrontation. I still don't confront Mum or Dad. . . I was also too afraid to stand up for you, the night you came home.

I don't even know if I'll still make it into Hufflepuff. Even though it was your house, I always wanted to be a sweet, kind Hufflepuff. Not. . . whoever I am now. I'm not sure I recognize myself anymore. I blame you for that.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

The only reason I'm writing this to you is because Dad would put me back on the Hogwarts Express before you could say, "Merlin's baggy Y-fronts" if he or Mum knew. It's only been my first day, and someone tried to kill me.

I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I?

To start off with, I think the Sorting Hat is getting lazy. It just asked me which House I wanted and put me there, no questions asked. But I guess I shouldn't complain. I got what I wanted. Besides, Rowan's in my dormitory with me, and this girl named Tonks. Wouldn't tell me her first name. She's super cool and has pink hair. She and Rowan are nice, but most people aren't. Other students say I don't belong here, and that I never should've been allowed on Hogwarts grounds because of you. But you don't care about anyone other than yourself, do you?

Professor Flitwick misses you, by the way. He said you were one of his best students. He says that I might be the greatest though, because I had the best Lumos Charm of anyone in the class!

On my way to Potions, Rowan was harassed by this girl named Merula Snyde. Rowan later told me over a game of Gobstones that her parents were Death Eaters, in Azkaban for life. Merula, it seems, thinks the same way her parents did, and that because she's a Pureblood, she's the most powerful witch at Hogwarts. Before she could hurt anyone, Snape intervened, thank Merlin. But that witch blew up my cauldron! Lost Hufflepuff ten points! Jane Court, my prefect, is already on my arse about those.

Jane also received a note that said it was from Snape, and that I needed to find something in a corridor somewhere. Rowan wanted to come with me, but I said I'd go alone— that turned out to be better for me, because guess what was waiting for me in the corridor?

Devil's Snare! Merula faked the note and sent me there so I'd die! If it weren't for good 'ole Lumos and the Keeper of Keys, Rubeus Hagrid, I wouldn't be writing to yours truly!

Did I mention I hate Jane Court? She was snotty about my clothes and being a disgrace to Hufflepuff because the vines from the Devil's Snare ripped up my clothes.

Anyways, I went to the courtyard to relax and play Gobstones with Rowan. Two guesses as to who was waiting there for me. Apparently Merula's been spreading rumors that I'm as mad as you, and that you joined You-Know-Who!

I said you never would, in case you were wondering. Even though I hate you, and what you did to Mum and Dad, I know you'd never be evil enough to be a Death Eater. . . Would you?

Then again, Hogwarts isn't about fun and learning, like you always said. It's about bullies, and nearly escaping death. Nothing's the way it should be anymore. And it's all your fault.

Yours always (unfortunately),

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Am I mad? I heard your voice today, in the artifact room, looking for Hufflepuff's secret dueling book. You were talking to me, like in a vision. It's not the first time I've heard voices, but I wonder. . . Have you been receiving these letters? Or at the very least, have you been looking out for me?

I feel like I don't know you anymore. Whether you're selfish or kind, whether you're clever or mad, or even if you're good or bad. Is this why Mum and Dad are so angry? Because you've become a stranger to everybody!

I'm learning how to duel. So I can stop Merula. Jane's even teaching me. Finally got off her soap box and has come to terms with the fact that one of the first-years under her care was almost killed by another student. No, I'm still not letting that go. I don't want to hurt Merula, though. I have to believe that she can be reasoned with. I know her life must've been hard, and she was taught that by her parents. I can't say you have the same excuse.

I wonder if Mum or Dad had come from a witching family, if they would have known why I hear the voices, why I have the dreams. Remember the first time I told Mum about the voices? I'd heard someone telling me that she was going to get hurt at work. She thought I was mad. Then the next day. . . She had to go to St. Mungo's for that accident. She and Dad took me seriously after that. . . But I don't think they've ever looked at me the same way since.

I remember you never looked at me any differently. You let me wake you up even in the middle of the night if I had one of those dreams. You told me that even if I was mad, all the best people were. You helped me make sense of them.

You were the best brother ever.

Now I'm alone, even with a bunch of voices in my head. Your voice came with a vision of an Ice Knight and a Cursed Staircase. I wish you could help me figure out what it means. Did you send it to me? What am I supposed to understand?

Most perplexedly yours,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

How can I convince Professor Flitwick to teach me Expelliarmus? I've already learned Rictumsempra, so at least I won't hurt Merula. Permanently, that is. I'm not her, and I'm not going to try and kill her back. Two wrongs don't make a right. Dad always taught us that. Learning Expelliarmus, however, would end the duel quickly without hurting anyone.

I don't think Flitwick would, though. According to Rowan and Jane, the teachers talk about me. They think I might be in league with the Death Eaters, like they think you are. That's not true, is it, Jacob? You would never. . .

I'm a good duelist, though. I beat Jane in a practice duel. She begged me not to tell anyone. I have to admit, I was sorely tempted to brag. But I promised her I wouldn't, so she could keep her dignity. I'll remember this the next time she's crying about House Points to me.

I've been doing as well as I can in classes, hoping it'll convince Flitwick. I'm even going to stay over the holidays to help. Someone has to put a check on Merula. Unfortunately, I seem to be the only one who can do it.

The Hufflepuff Common Room is warm, even as the cold rages on outside. I hope you're safe, wherever you are.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

What have you done? The Cursed Vaults are open again, or someone's tampered with them. Cursed Ice is spreading down a corridor. I overheard Filch and Snape talking about it, after my duel with Merula.

I won, by the way. It started with Merula harassing a boy in my year named Ben Copper. I told her to stop, and she cast Flipendo on Rowan, then on me. I put an end to her nonsense right-quick and used Expelliarmus. You should've seen the look on her face when she dropped her wand! And she was threatening me and bragging, when the teachers found us! I love it when bullies get what they had coming!

I'm now the Hero of Hogwarts! At least, the most popular girl in my year (another 'Puff, funnily enough) Penny Haywood thinks so! She's so cute and her smile is like sunshine. . . Sorry, what did I just write?

Anyway, Snape was about to give us detention for the rest of the year, probably when Filch came and got him. Me and Merula followed him, and we saw this corridor full of Cursed Ice. Snape also referenced a "Hallow" situation. Is he referring to you? Are you behind this?

I haven't heard anything from you at all. What will it take for you to come home, or just to send something saying you're alright? I didn't want to do this. . . But if it will bring you home, I will go after the Cursed Vaults.

Even after all you've done, I still love you. And I have to do this.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

We entered a room the ice was coming from! Bad news: I don't think that was the Cursed Vault. It took a lot just to get into this room. I had Penny Haywood teach me how to brew the Draught of Living Death, and tricked Filch into staying in his office. On the plus side, I think Peeves finally did something productive!

On the downside, Penny is not good at being a look-out. We got attacked by who else but Merula Snyde? She got what she deserved when the ice trapped her. Lucky her, though, I saved her, Penny, and Rowan. I couldn't leave her there, Jacob. I think I got a good look at myself right then and there, and I couldn't recognize what I saw. What you did left a scar. I'm angrier, more bitter. . . Nothing like who I want to be, or who I used to be. But tonight, I felt myself again when I saved Merula. I'm not going to let what you did continue to cut me up inside and make me into someone I don't even know. Not anymore.

It was all thanks to Penny that any of us survived. It was looking like we'd be trapped in this closet, but she used this potion and literally broke the door open. I think I swooned at the sight.

I think we got away with it, though. But this isn't the end of it. The Cursed Vaults are opening, and if you are reading these, you need to help me stop it. They nearly killed someone last time— that was why you were expelled, right? No one ever told us anything. Please, if you're anything like the brother I remember, help us.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

It turns out, we didn't get away with it. Jane's pretty angry. I told her I went alone so she would be happy. Happier, I mean. Jane's mean for a Hufflepuff. But then again, I'm pretty bitter and angry for a Hufflepuff.

Rowan found a code on the wall, I forgot about that. She deciphered it right before I was sent to see Dumbledore. Apparently it says, The Ice Knight waits by the Vanished Stairs. I have to ask, did you leave it? Because coming up with your own coded runes sounds like you. Or was it always here?

Dumbledore at least wasn't angry. In fact, he gave me one-hundred house points, putting Hufflepuff in the lead! It looks like we will be getting the House Cup. Finally. And Dumbledore said he regretted expelling you. But he also said you fell. What does that mean? He wouldn't tell me why he expelled you. I think I deserve to know why, at this point.

At least I'll be going home soon. I can't wait to be home and just forget about all of this for a little while. I wonder how much I should tell Mum? My offer still stands, by the way. Come home if you can.

Love,

Gracie


	2. Letters from Year 2

Dear Jacob,

I really thought this year was going to be different. Already, people are getting hurt. Ben Copper, that Gryffindor in my year? He went missing. It's only the first day of the term, and no one knows where he is. Penny Haywood said he's been acting funny since the visit to the ice. . . But I never took him to see the Cursed Ice, and Penny knows it. He must've visited it on his own, but why? I don't know if I ever told you, but Ben is afraid of literally everything.

Rowan and I alerted McGonagall, and she said she appreciated our assistance. After the feast, we dropped by the Artifact Room. Charlie Weasley, Ben's roommate, says that he spent lots of time there. Spends, sorry. It's not like Ben is dead, right? Right?

Anyways, in the room, we found this note telling Ben to break into the Slytherin Common Room, and the note threatened him if he didn't follow through with it. It was signed R. There's more to it than that, though. On my way to Transfiguration, Merula stopped to talk to me, bragging about how she knew something about Ben Copper's disappearance. When I asked her who R was, she was surprised that I knew about them, and demanded me to tell her how I knew.

I have to ask. Are you R? Or do you know who R is? Because everything seems to come back to you. It's all the bloody same as last year. Did you ever think that what you did might have consequences? Lucky you, the only consequence you seem to be suffering is expulsion and living away from our parents.

They're nearly unrecognizable, some days. Mum found out about the Cursed Ice. She knows I was involved somehow, but I refused to tell her. She hasn't talked to me for quite some time. Dad doesn't talk to me either, and I think he's pretending I'm a muggle like him when we do. I wish I could tell them the truth, but you and I both know I'd be homeschooled or shipped off to Durmstrang or some other school.

I know I shouldn't let Merula get to me, but what she said keeps echoing around in my head. Something has started at Hogwarts, and I'm still holding you responsible. Do like Dad always said and come clean your room.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

This is a terrible plan. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm acutely aware of that. Rowan came up with this terrible plan, and guess who gets the brunt of carrying it out? Me! Next time, Rowan can experiment with the spell Flitwick said not to experiment with.

Since Ben Copper is still missing, Rowan and I are going to follow R's directions. Actually, scratch that. I will be following R's directions. Because reasons. (I think it's because Rowan actually wants to heed Flitwick's warning.) But Gracie, you're asking, you're in Hufflepuff— how in the name of Morgan Le Fay will you get into the Slytherin Common Room? Good question, Jacob, probably the only smart question you've asked yourself ever since we're in this mess! I will camp outside the Slytherin Common Room during the Gryffindor v. Slytherin Quidditch match and then shrink myself down using Reducio, and sneak in. Then I will make myself larger and look for the Black Quill mentioned in the note. The problem? Flitwick said explicitly for us to not use it on ourselves. Besides, so much can go wrong with this.

But Gracie, you're probably asking, hit with another sudden bout of genius that will surely lead to you re-evaluating your life and coming home to fix your crap, why not make another plan? Why are you going along with this one, if you hate it so much?

I don't have any other ideas, and I'm desperate to find Ben. No one seems to care that he's missing. I've gotta find him. Just like I've gotta find you. I just wish there was another way. I'm scared, Jacob. I don't want to be the size of a thumb for the rest of my life. And what if something else goes wrong?

I feel stuck. I'm expected to be this great hero and do these dangerous things without a second thought. But that's not who I am. I'm Mary-Grace Elizabeth Hallow, a silver-haired Hufflepuff girl with visions I don't understand and a past that confuses even me. I'm not a hero, Jacob. I'm just someone who wants to do what's right. And Ben's counting on me, so I have to do it. So wish me luck.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I have a newfound appreciation for insects. At least I was able to make myself large again. So the infiltration of the Slytherin Common Room was a mixed bag. Good news: found the Black Quill. Thank Merlin I went to the private lessons McGonagall offered me. I needed to learn Revelio to get R's instructions. The thing is, I don't think Ben was the only one following R's instructions. The note said to return the note in quill form to the Slytherin Common Room. I won't though. R is dangerous, I'm sure of it. I just don't know who they are. Could it be Merula?

It gets worse. Rowan is just as terrible of a look-out as Penny. Snape and the Slytherin prefect, Felix Rosier, were waiting for me to leave. As soon as I mentioned R, I was off the hook. Snape was shaken, and ran off to send an owl to Dumbledore. I'm not sure if I dislike Felix even more than Jane, but he was whining for Snape to take away House Points. But he didn't, thank Merlin.

By the way, Jane is even more obnoxious this year. She's started demanding House meetings, like she's our mum or something. Her first order of business? She wanted us to attack the Slytherins! She called me a coward for not wanting to do it! Her plan was so stupid, too, we Flipendo-ed a friendly Slytherin into a fountain, and lots of people saw us do it. I'm sure Felix doesn't do this crap with his Slytherins.

Anyway, Rowan and I followed R's instructions, and went to the corridor. The Cursed Ice is spreading, Jacob. And McGonagall said it happened before. Is this what you did to get expelled? No wonder, if that was what did it. Or was there more? Sorry, back on topic. McGonagall and Snape were there, and they were talking about how the ice is spreading, and they freed Ben Copper. I don't know how long he was trapped there for, but he had to go to the hospital wing.

When I talked to him, he refused to answer my questions, said he couldn't remember the last three months he's been missing. Rowan thinks he's lying, though. I think everyone needs to be honest, because something wicked is at Hogwarts. The only question I have is who tampered with the Vaults this time? Is it still you? Some say you returned to Hogwarts after your expulsion. But I haven't seen you at all. Could that be how you're reading my letters. . . If you are reading them, that is. You've left that properly ambiguous. Help us if you're here, please!

With love and pleas for action,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Oh God. I almost got Rowan killed. I can hardly breathe. We went to the corridor, and found the Vanished Stairs. We approached the door like idiots. Rowan wanted to stop and tell the teachers, but I thought maybe we'd find you and insisted we keep going. We found the icy door to the Vault and it attacked us. I'm fine, but Rowan almost died.

Is this what you felt when you and your friends went looking for the Vaults? How could you live with this guilt? Maybe you really are as selfish as they say. . . I hope Rowan makes it. She doesn't deserve to die at the place she loves the most. What would I tell Mr. and Mrs. Khanna?

I just realized, I'm becoming just like you! Why can't I escape your shadow? Why am I following your path exactly? And what have I done?

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

You'll be happy to hear that Rowan's fine. That is, if you are capable of caring about anyone other than yourself— sorry, shouldn't have written that. Can't help but wonder sometimes, though.

I've got bigger problems than you, though. Penny Haywood said that people are saying Merula wants revenge for me beating her in a duel last year. Naturally, I confronted her about it. And yes, Merula wants revenge. What is her problem? She's not going to be the kind of witch she wants to be by acting like this. Let it be known that I, Gracie Hallow, still attempted to reason with the girl who nearly murdered me at the tender age of eleven. I deserve the First Order of Merlin for this crap.

Got any good dueling spells? I'm fighting her at midnight, tonight. I almost hope I lose just so she'll just shut up. Wish me luck!

Love, Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I must be as crazy and selfish as you, because I'm going back. And I'm going back with a new friend of mine. His name is Bill Weasley, and he might be the most popular boy in school! He wants to be a Curse-Breaker when he graduates, so naturally he'll help me! Or at least, that's what he says.

I've got some things to take care of first, before I can go back with Bill. Like Hagrid. He wants me to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion for some reason. At least Snape let me watch him do it. I think I can repeat it. I just wonder what it's for.

I'd better get to brewing it myself!

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

So that's what it was for. Apparently Hagrid needed me to drink the Fire-Breathing Potion to free his dog from the Devil's Snare. Somebody's got to get rid of the stuff! Someone is actually going to die in there if we're not careful.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I really am as selfish as you. I can barely write this, I'm crying so hard. Bill almost died. We managed to hold our own against the door, but then he got frozen. We need to break in with more people if we want to find you. Unless you want to make an appearance?

Just do something!

Sincerely,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Since Bill Weasley was in the Hospital Wing, I've been helping out. I've found this really disturbing book in the Hufflepuff Common Room. I don't like it, Jacob. The cases and treatments in it are so creepy, and even Jane Court doesn't know who wrote it. She's not evil enough to write it, is she? She still keeps harassing me about House Points. I am single-handedly gaining points for Hufflepuff! I've already earned 200! It's not my fault the other Hufflepuffs aren't picking up the slack! Harass some of them!

Sorry, went on a bit of a tangent, haven't I? Don't worry, we're still working on finding you and finding the Cursed Vault. I've been working on training Penny and Rowan in how to use Incendio, and helped teach Ben Copper how to make a burn-healing potion.

I've been thinking about something Merula said months ago. She said she knew where you were, and I had to promise her that I would tell her if I ever found a Cursed Vault. She only gave one hint, telling me I had to find a Cursed Vault first. She said you were running out of time, and that you might not be breathing soon. Is she telling the truth? What did happen to you? If you can see these, why aren't you responding?

Your sister,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Merlin's beard. The Cursed Ice is spreading through Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is frozen in their locker rooms. So is Professor Vector's fifth-year Astronomy Class. Hagrid told me the professors are running around, but they can't save anybody.

Rowan and Penny are going to save the others. Bill, Ben, and I are going to break the Curse on the Cursed Vault and stop the spread of the ice. Someone's got to do it, Jacob. And I've got to find you, in case Merula was telling the truth.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I did it, I saved the school. We entered the Cursed Vaults last night. First we attacked the icy doors, and then Bill and Ben were frozen as this Ice Knight came out. I had to wash blood out of my robes because of that attack. I nearly died.

But I won, and that's what's important. We were able to enter and in it, we found a book and your broken wand. I guess that broke the curse. The Cursed Ice is gone now. I've been attending my classes, and I think we got away with it. I told Merula, by the way. I kept my promise, but she didn't keep hers. I don't understand why.

Level with me, Jacob, is she the one you don't want finding you or your room? I had another vision, you were speaking directly to me, telling me to find the Cursed Vaults. And your room? I know we haven't opened your room at home since you ran away. . . Is that what you mean? Or are you talking about something else?

Oy, Professor McGonagall just sent an owl. Best read that.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

So we didn't get away with it, as you probably guessed. Well, we technically did— Ben pulled through so that they have no evidence to say that it was us. But they totally knew because I've been such a reckless idiot.

Got to talk to Dumbledore again. He's as useful as ever. Because of him, though, we won the House Cup again. I have to say, for all that he begs that we don't interfere, I think he secretly wants us to, with all the point-giving.

What did happen to you? No one at Hogwarts will tell me, and I know Mum and Dad know nothing. But I still wonder. . . What happened to you? Could you send your little message here somehow? I'd appreciate that.

Yours truly,

Gracie


	3. Letters from Year 3

Dear Jacob,

Why do I expect anything? I really thought this year would be better. To start off with on the conga line, Dumbledore pretty much called me out in front of the entire school. I take back everything I said before. He really doesn't want us looking for the Cursed Vaults. And I don't want to look for Cursed Vaults! I only want to find you!

Not that anyone understands that, not even Professor Sprout. No one understands that I'm looking for the Cursed Vaults because of you. Not because I want glory, or to actually find them. But you. Another one's already opened, and my friend, Penny, gorgeous, popular Penny, was terrified. Boggarts started showing up in the greenhouse and gave her the scare of her life!

I'm also fighting with Merula again, and it hasn't even been a bloody week! She confronted me in Potions with her new gang. There's Ismelda— I don't know her last name. I think she might be a Rowle, though. I'm afraid of her— she actively wants to bring back the Dark Lord, and she's clearly off her rocker. Merula's playing with fire, I just know it.

Then there's Barnaby Lee. He threatened to Vanish all the bones in my body if I messed with Merula! I don't understand why anyone works with Merula. She's so mean! And he did seem nice, if oblivious, when I said Merula worked with the brightest sarcastically. Rowan said that he's the strongest wizard in our year and thicker than a troll. He has nice eyes, though.

Anyway, so much for third year being better. I really need to stop expecting these things, Jacob. I'm not even allowed at Hogsmeade because they think I'm too obsessed with the Cursed Vaults. To be fair, I did tell Sprout that Hagrid told me your notes were there.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

A black quill? Seriously? Like the one we found in the Slytherin Common Room and the Artifact Room? Are you the mysterious "R?" Bloody hell, Jacob, we're going to have a long talk the second I find you, about everything. And I mean everything.

At least I'm getting a proper job— doing better than you, so far. I'm working for Madam Rosemerta while she works to find your Black Quill. And she told me something very interesting. You returned to the Three Broomsticks after you ran away. And later you were dragged out by Ministry Aurors. What is going on, Jacob? Are you a Death Eater or not? You're not even a Pureblood! Our mum was muggle-born, and our dad is a muggle! You're the farthest thing from what the Dark Lord wants!

Gracie

Dear Jacob,

Filch stole the notebook! Rosemerta finally found it, and I undid your Transfiguration, and Filch just waltzed right in and stole it! Apparently Snape is using him to keep information about the Cursed Vaults away from us.

I've got to figure out what my next plan is, but for now I'm just trying to relax. I've been playing an awful lot of Gobstones with Tonks. It's so much fun! She's so much fun!

Anyways, I've got to head to Herbology and see if Tonks will help me get your notebook back from Filch. One can hope, right?

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Penny's acting strangely. She wanted me to help her steal ingredients from Snape, and attacked a Prefect to do it. She told me that she needed my help brewing a potion later. I think it must be a Forgetfulness Potion with the ingredients we stole. But what is she going to use it for?

Tonks and I bought a Nose-Biting Teacup to distract Filch with so we can get your notebook back. Hopefully that will go to plan. Wish me luck!

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Oh my God. Penny told me what the potion was for. It was so she could forget that her best friend died because of a werewolf attack last summer. I told her to drink it, and I don't think she remembers anymore. I'm not going to ask, just in case it did erase that part.

I feel bad for Filch. Almost. He was so happy to get the teacup and be appreciated until it bit his nose. But then again, he wants to hang children from shackles in his office. At least I got your notebook, and Rowan was able to decipher it.

We then went looking for your room, Penny and I, and we found this lock on the door, with two keyholes. Apparently the lock belongs to a Tulip Karasu? Penny says she's a Ravenclaw in my year who's always in detention. She promised to introduce me, so I guess I'll meet another friend?

Honestly, Jacob, I'm tired of the games. I just want to find you and shut down the Vaults before anything else happens. I wanted to leave all of this behind. I'm tired of being different, tired of spending all my time chasing your shadow.

I'm even sick of my silver hair— it's how everyone can see me, see that I'm your sister— so I bought some hair dye from Zonko's, and now I'm a blonde. Don't tell Mum, by the way. Never mind, you went missing. She'll never know.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I met Tulip. And she's a jerk. She said I had to earn her help by disarming a Dungbomb she attached to her own poor toad, and then made me reveal all sorts of things about myself before she trusted me just enough to tell me Merula has the other key, and she and Merula worked together! She also keeps making comments about how she's going to betray me? I don't trust her, honestly.

I've got other things going on, anyway. Jane's been giving me private lessons on information she thinks I need to know, for some reason. Who knows why?

Love, Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Great, we just got done with our plan to steal the second key to your room from Merula. We threw this ultimate Dungbomb at Ismelda and Barnaby— and honestly, I feel a bit sorry about Barnaby. He's nicer than the other two. I would chuck Dungbombs at Ismelda all day, however. She's threatening to use the Killing Curse on other kids and to torture me! What the hell, Merula?

To be fair, Merula doesn't seem to like that much either. And she warned me that Tulip might betray me. Huh, that matches everything I've said earlier, doesn't it? I do not trust her. I'm not sure I trust Ben, either. And I got this weird note warning me that there are dangerous people looking for the Cursed Vaults that I'm now the number one target of.

At first, I thought maybe it was Merula, or even Dumbledore. But it sounds like something you would write. Have you been getting these letters somehow, Jacob? I have so many questions, but not nearly enough answers. What is going on?

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

We entered your room, and the first thing I saw was You-Know-Who. I panicked and ran out of there. I was so scared, Jacob. I hated that noseless, pale face and those red eyes. . . . The entire room felt so cold.

We need to defeat the Boggart before we can actually do any research. To do that, we need the spell ridikulus. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is even worse than last year's, so I have to learn it on my own. I would've asked Jane or Bill, or even Professor Sprout, since she did it in the classroom earlier, but Tulip suggested we go to the library.

I'll admit, I haven't spent as much time there as I would've liked. For the most part, Rowan hangs out there, especially since she doesn't want in as much to the whole Cursed Vaults as she used to. I think after the Cursed Vaults she's become afraid of them. Rowan wasn't in the library when Tulip and I came in.

I think I know why Tulip wanted me to go to the library with her, though. We were alone in the Defense section, and Tulip asked me why I was afraid of You-Know-Who. That's when I finally realized something. I don't know that you weren't involved with the Death Eaters. Never mind that our mum is a muggle-born witch, and our dad is a muggle.

The truth is, Jacob, as much as I said two years ago you would never, I'm not so sure anymore. With all you've done to us, to me, I'm not sure I can believe you were good. The thing is, I can see it all now, a little too clearly.

I was only five years old when you first went to Hogwarts. I was too young to remember all of it, but I know you were different when you came back that summer. You were colder, more closed-off. You'd promised before to send letters, to tell me all about Hogwarts. But you never did. And when you came home, you barely told me anything, except you hinted about some of your adventures.

I knew how thoughtful and kind you could be. And everyone, except Snape and Filch, saw that in you. I remember the brother that comforted me after my visions, the one who I clung to when our parents were strict. But I also remember how you kept pulling away from me. There might've been a time when you would've told me everything. But that time was so long ago, I'm not even sure it ever happened.

And I see the books and notebooks you kept hidden from Mum and Dad, and I can't help but think that maybe the reason you never told us any of it was because you were becoming a Death Eater. So much of it wasn't anything you said or did, not explicitly. It was the little expressions, the strange comments.

I don't think I really knew you at all. Can I still love you if the brother I knew no longer exists? Or maybe he never truly existed at all.

But I won't know for sure until I find you. So I guess I'll wait. At least I have another lead. Sort of. You see, the Daily Prophet is holding a competition via that hack Rita Skeeter, and she confronted me on the way to Potions Class. She says she thinks you're alive and knows what happened to you. I'm not sure I trust her, but she said she'd only give me information if I told her everything I knew about you.

I feel like I betrayed you, Jacob. I shouldn't have told her anything—but I did. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, and I sometimes want to scream. Why won't anyone tell me anything? What happened to you? Do you even care about what you did? I don't know. And no one will give me answers, except for maybe you. So I have to try to get to the bottom of this.

Yours always,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I learned the spell! Tulip found a Boggart in the Artifact Room and stood in front of the cupboard so it would take her worst fear's shape. Honestly, her fear might be more terrifying than mine. Out of the cupboard burst this horrifying version of Merula, with tattered robes, levitating, and having purple glowing eyes— no pupil or white to it. Just evil, glowing purple. She was shouting about Tulip having done something to her, and how Tulip would never have friends.

Tulip then yelled at me to cast the spell before I could hear anything else. I turned Merula into this girly-girl singing about rainbows and unicorns and lollipops. Tulip got a kick out of it, but I can't stop thinking about it. I still want to reason with Merula, I still wish that someday we could be friends. I know her life hasn't been easy, and I know deep down she could be so much better than this. She isn't like her parents.

Although Merula makes it difficult for me to pity her, sometimes. Like right now, with Skeeter's contest. She's being absolutely obnoxious, partially because Skeeter seems to favor me. I refused to tell Skeeter anything about her. I don't want Merula to become the subject of that Skeeter's gossip rags. She doesn't deserve that. No one deserves what the Daily Prophet put me through, not after what you did.

Today I had to pick between Merula, Bill, and Penny to duel for the contest. I picked Penny— I knew I didn't need to beat Merula again. I have always been the better duelist. I had nothing to prove. I'll admit— it's because I wanted to impress Penny. I've always fancied her, from the day I first really talked to her, after I defeated Merula the first time. Merlin, that feels so long ago.

Anyway, Tulip promised to tell me why she was afraid of Merula, of all people. And explain what Boggart Merula said. I still wonder about that. What did Tulip do?

Yours always,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I'm not sure what to think of Tulip. She's eccentric and doesn't trust anyone, and she's such a jerk. And now that she's told me the truth, I know Merula was right. Tulip did betray her. And she never explained why. Just one day, she was done with Merula and discarded her. But she was the free-spirited daughter of two Aurors. So I understand why she turned out the way she did.

But that doesn't always mean that they can keep acting that way. I'm still going to keep Tulip at arm's length, because at the end of the day, I don't trust her. And honestly, that makes me sad.

No one feels all that trustworthy anymore. Rowan's been pulling away, and Ben has always been shady. I'm now scared of Penny, somewhat, after what happened with the Forgetfulness Potion. She was like that once— could she be like that again? Mum and Dad are so cold and strict now, not like they were when we were little. I can't trust Tulip, either, or even you. The only people I trust are Tonks and Bill. And they're not around as much.

Tonks at least helped me counteract the dye, since Christmas holiday is next week. I've ordered presents for all of my friends. I only hope that we will always be friends, and nothing else will change. But I couldn't possibly be so lucky. I don't think I'll write much during the holiday. My faith in everyone and everything is fading, and I wonder if it's all because of me. I need a break.

At least I ended up not winning the contest. Well, Skeeter handed me a blank envelope when she told me to announce it. So I announced myself. I knew I could take whatever Skeeter did to me. I wouldn't do it to Rowan or Merula. But Skeeter told me that it was actually Merula. At least she got what she wanted.

I keep doing the right thing, but it never seems to work out.

Sincerely,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

We know where the next Cursed Vault is. Tulip actually figured it out, once we got to your notes. It's in the Restricted Section of the library, isn't it? Tulip thinks we need some more help, and wants me to befriend Barnaby.

I sincerely want to, though. He once admitted to me that Merula wanted him to spy on me, and that despite everything she's said about me, he still thinks I'm nice. He seems nice, too, despite threatening me with Vanishing my bones when we first met. Tulip also said he may be the most powerful wizard in our year— rivaling even Ben Copper!

Bill's had a bit of trouble, lately. You see, he fancied this girl, Emily. The problem? She didn't like him back. Thought quite poorly of him, actually. I had to break the news to the poor fellow. But it's alright— I can tell he'll be alright. I don't know if it's a visions-type thing, but I just know he will be alright.

We're so close! You know, this year, the curse is spreading again. More and more kids are sleep-deprived, some scared to go into the Common Rooms, or anywhere, really. At least one kid thanked me for what I did last year. The Cursed Ice was more terrifying than this, honestly though. I've handled worse than Boggarts— I can handle this now.

I'm coming, Jacob.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Tulip convinced Barnaby to meet me in the Great Hall. Apparently he's still rinsing out the effects of the Jumbo Dungbomb. I apologized, and told him that I would treat him better than Merula. I at least managed to convince him to like me, and now I'm dueling him this evening. If I win, he'll work with me, because I'll be worthy of his help. This doesn't feel like it did when Tulip wanted me to prove myself to her. I think he said he would at least think about helping if I lost.

I can't help but feel like something new is beginning. Something so much brighter than before. Here goes nothing, Jacob.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I honestly may fancy Barnaby, too. We dueled, and I won. He gave me a good run for my Galleons, though. I think I hurt him a bit, so I cast the Healing Charm. He's agreed to help me, but wants to go out to the Three Broomsticks, later. Do you think it might be a date?

Andre said that students usually don't date until fourth year, but I'm ready to go! I really hope I'm reading this right. I know I'm a bit young, but I can't help it. It's new, exciting, and honestly is one of the better things to happen to me in recent years.

Wish me luck!

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

Still not sure if it was a date or not. But that doesn't matter. I know I like him a lot now. He told me about his dad, how he was a Death Eater, and how his parents believed he could be more powerful than You-Know-Who one day. I think I could believe that. He also told me that he had met You-Know-Who one time. . . But he's not like his father. His father died when the Aurors were tracking down the Lestranges, Rowles, and Carrows, the serious Death Eaters. His mum, Annabel, raised him to be different.

He may not be the smartest on the surface, but he's a lot deeper than I first believed. I want to trust him— but I shouldn't. Everyone I've trusted, except for Bill and Tonks, has proven that maybe I shouldn't. I've been burned and scarred so badly. . . But I want to believe in him, in love and trust.

I have to keep trying to find it. Maybe someday. . .

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I'll admit, I've been a bit busy with the lessons and schoolwork. Bet you forgot I had those, didn't you? I almost did, too. I forgot all the wonderful things we learn at Hogwarts. Tulip is still deciding the best time for entering the Cursed Vault. She needs one more person to create a distraction. She suggested either Bill or Rowan— but I suggested someone else. Tonks. I don't want Bill or Rowan to get in trouble, with Bill being a prefect and Rowan loving the library, but Tonks wants trouble. She is trouble.

She agreed to it, by the way. I also practiced some spellwork with her. I forgot how much fun Tonks could be. At least I know I can trust her. I can feel it. Besides, she's never let me down. Soon, we'll enter the Vaults, break the curse, and find you.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

There is nothing like going to class after everything has gone down. We snuck into the library late at night, and Tonks nearly paralyzed poor Madam Pince with a baby Mandrake she had grabbed. We then headed towards the Restricted Section, only to find Merula and Ismelda waiting for us.

I dueled Merula again, and I beat her for the fourth time. She is getting better, though. But she's still nowhere near my level. Ismelda, on the other hand, is terrifying. I don't know what she was about to curse me with, but knowing her, it would've been bad. Barnaby took the hit for me, and shrugged it off. I don't know what it did, but he dueled them, and we snuck into the Restricted Section.

I could hear the duel as we searched for the entrance—kept hoping that Barnaby would be okay. I think I trust him the most out of anyone. He actually took a hit for me— no one else has ever done that. Even Rowan let me do the dangerous experiments with magic instead of taking it upon themselves. He's earned all my trust and loyalty.

I used the book you left in the Ice Vault to open the Fear Vault, and that was when Barnaby came in. He defeated both of them, and he knew they would be running to Snape, so I knew we had to go, and quickly.

As soon as we stepped into the Vault, I knew something was wrong. Tulip sensed it too, and asked me if the other one looked like that. Just as I was about to reach for the container in the center, I was whisked away, to this astral plane. It was full of gray-green smog, and I was standing in water. Three You-Know-Whos appeared, and he was choking Barnaby, wrestling with Tonks, and holding a wand to Tulip's head. I couldn't stand it, not even for Tulip. As much as I mistrusted her, I didn't want her to die that way.

I was able to cast the Riddikulus charm and changed the You-Know-Whos into dancing clowns— but that didn't make it all go away. We all announced our fears in hopes that we could make it go away— but that didn't work. Then all my friends disappeared— and then I heard you. You were telling me that it was all inside of me— so I had to duel the You-Know-Who boggart. It was terrifying. I barely won, and I was so sure I was going to die, and I didn't know what happened to my friends— but then he vanished when I defeated him.

I woke up standing in the same place, and everyone was asking if I was alright. I told them I was fine, although Barnaby looked worried, and used your broken wand to get into the vault within the Vault. There, I found an arrow, and a map marked with an "R."

That's pretty much what happened. But I think I understand more now. I know of at least three people I can trust. And someone I may love someday. I can feel that, too. And I know you and R are somehow interconnected. That R is holding you captive, according to Skeeter. Merula once told me you wouldn't survive for much longer. I can only hope you've still got some time on your side.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I just had the greatest time at the Three Broomsticks! All of my friends were there, to celebrate the breaking of the Cursed Vault! But Rowan was acting strange, accusing Ben of hiding something, and I have to admit, I think she might be right. Ben swears he really doesn't remember what happened with R, but I just don't believe him. But I don't believe Rowan either. I don't know why, but I just do.

I once talked to Professor Trelawney, who runs my Divination classes (they're pretty much useless) and she said that the visions and the feelings I have might both be part of my Inner Eye. She says mine is particularly strong, and that I have the true gift of prophecy. But we knew I was a Seer, didn't we? You've always known.

But anyway, we had the greatest time, and Hagrid said most of the Boggarts were gone! Then Dumbledore came in, reminding Hagrid he shouldn't have said that. But that's alright. I'm supposed to meet with Dumbledore on the last week of school. Yearly talk, I guess.

I've never felt so good, Jacob. Although I'm disappointed I still haven't found you.

Love,

Gracie

* * *

Dear Jacob,

I might be in a bit of trouble. I mean, Dumbledore wasn't mad, and basically made Hufflepuff win the House Cup again, but still. He told me he was running out of excuses for me, and one more toe out of line, and I'd be in serious trouble. I guess I am taking after you. But what am I supposed to do? No one seems to be able to find you. What happened?

In other news, Dumbledore finally found the person he's been looking for. He's spent so much time at school away looking for a witch who apparently had personal experience with the Cursed Vaults.

At least Hufflepuff won the House Cup again, so Jane will be happy for her final year. And I have no delusions about next year, it'll be just as crazy as this one.

Love,

Gracie


End file.
